


Day Three: Biting

by Ciyesci



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Biting, Kinktober, M/M, PWP, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciyesci/pseuds/Ciyesci
Summary: Gabe and Bill relax after a hard day at work.





	Day Three: Biting

**Author's Note:**

> This is so late bruh, what the heck?¿ At least it's finished now.

Gabe could hear the shower running when he came home. Bill must be in there. Hopefully he was up for sharing. 

"I'm home!"

"Hey Gabe!" Bill called back. 

Gabe went to the bathroom and peeked in. "Mind if I join you?" 

Bill turned away from the spray of steaming water to look at him. "Please do." Gabe smiled and stepped in, loosening his tie. "How was work?" Bill asked. 

"Eh, same old, same old." He unbuttoned his shirt. "You?" 

"They've been firing everyone they think they can lose, but I think I'm safe for now." 

Gabe kicked off his pants and stepped into the shower, putting his arms around Bill's waist. "You're a hard worker. They'd be stupid to let you go." 

Bill pecked Gabe's lips, smiling. "I think you're flattering me for sex."

"Why? I've got enough sex appeal that I don't have to." 

Bill put his arms around Gabe's neck. "Whatever you say, babe." 

They kissed again. Gabe lightly bit Bill's lip, then sucked at it a little. Bill sighed and ran his tongue along Gabe's lip, requesting entrance. As the kiss deepened, Gabe's hands moved down to Bill's ass, pulling him closer. 

Bill moaned into Gabe's mouth at the feel of their hardening cocks brushing together. He moved his hips slowly, grinding against Gabe until he moaned too. 

"Fuck, Bill." Gabe moved away from his mouth to suck a spot under his ear, then traveled to his collarbone, leaving small kisses along the way. Bill gasped when he bit and sucked at the skin there, feeling a shiver run through him. 

Gabe gave Bill's ass a squeeze before letting go to stroke his cock, pumping it while he left a sizeable hickey on his skin. When he was done he left a kiss there and moved down, tongue brushing over Bill's nipple. He knelt in front of him, head down against the spray of the shower. 

Bill ran his fingers through Gabe's hair, watching him bite his hip, sucking another hickey there. He moaned when Gabe swiped a thumb over his tip, letting his head fall back against the wall. 

"Gabe..." he sighed. 

Gabe let go of Bill's hip and watched the skin turn dark, then gave the hickey a soft kiss. The area under his belly button was next. Gabe nibbled at the soft skin, feeling Bill breathe, before sealing his lips over it. He kept stroking Bill's cock, relishing how hard he was for Gabe. 

Bill bucked slightly into Gabe's hand. "Gabe...faster, Gabe." He moaned when Gabe obeyed, pumping him harder, rubbing his thumb just right. He'd needed this so badly. He acted like he wasn't worried about work, but the truth was that he'd been on edge ever since they'd started letting people go. He'd been working harder than usual all week, needing to show that he was too valuable to lose, and it sucked. 

He gasped when he felt Gabe's teeth at the skin next to his cock. "Gabe, I- I'm not gonna last. Ah!"

Gabe bit and sucked harder. Bill's breath came out in short moans, the kind he new Gabe couldn't resist. He had one hand in Gabe's soaked hair, massaging his head a little, and the other against the wall behind him, keeping him steady. 

When Gabe was finished with the hickey next to his cock, Bill gripped the short hair at the back of his head and pulled him up. They kissed again, hard and desperate, Bill moaning and thrusting into him when he felt Gabe take both of their cocks in his hand and stroke them together. 

"Gonna come." 

With his free hand, Gabe held Bill's throat, pressing him against the wall. "Come on, come for me, baby." Gabe leaned in to kiss Bill again. 

Bill closed his eyes and sucked on Gabe's tongue for a moment before gasping. 

Gabe pumped them harder, rubbing his hand over the head of Bill's cock and sliding his come over both of them. Bill put a hand over his, kissing him and moving their hands together. 

Gabe quickly came with a grunt, his seed joining Bill's under the spray of hot water. He rested his head on Bill's shoulder, breathing heavily, gently stroking their cocks. 

Bill pressed a kiss to his neck. He took the bar of soap from the shelf and started to rub it over Gabe's back. "We should do shower sex more often."

Gabe hummed in agreement, nuzzling Bill's neck. When Bill was done cleaning him, he took the soap and returned the favour, running his hands over every inch of skin he could reach. 

They got out when the hot water ran out, towelling off and more carefully drying Bill's long hair before moving to the bedroom. They laid in each other's arms for a while. 

"What do you want for dinner?" Gabe asked. 

Bill thought for a moment. "Do we still have quiche left over?"

"Yeah. I'll heat some up for you."


End file.
